


What Can I Say?

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I just want to make you sad, International Talk Like A Pirate Day, M/M, Not a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: What does it take to have someone and let them stay in your life?





	What Can I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! I haven't posted a fic yesterday, so I am making it up today and hopefully, I can get back on track again. I enjoyed writing this one. but I must warn you there can be grammatical errors on this one since I hurriedly wrote this down.
> 
> UNBETAED 
> 
> Enjoy reading.

I love him. He loves me. 

Yunhyeong can’t clearly remember how and why did he fall in love with Hanbin, all he knows that it was a rainy day under the shade of an old cafe that he used to visit during high school. There he was - Kim Hanbin, standing while holding his bike while listening to his mp3. Back in the days, Hanbin is already attractive and full of charisma. Though he rarely talks yet his aura is still overflowing. Maybe that was the day that he fell in love with Hanbin - at least in Yunhyeong’s mind that’s when he first fell for Hanbin.

If you ask Kim Hanbin, when and how did he know that Song Yunhyeong is the one that he’ll love for a lifetime - then his answer would be “I just knew he was the one that I want to spend my whole life with.” Yunhyeong came from a prominent family with status and riches that Hanbin wouldn’t even imagine. Yunhyeong was a prince and he was a damsel and bastard. Hanbin’s father is rich yes, he got his own son - the original heir to the empire Kim Jiwon who apparently calls Hanbin “Hyung” even if the latter says they are not related. He was nothing to the Kims, even the madam hate him. It was a difficult life during high school. Hanbin had to work hard and provide himself his own shelter and education. And that’s how Hanbin knew that he would never be good enough for Yunhyeong.

Song Yunhyeong never knew what was the real relationship between Jiwon and Hanbin. The other says their brothers and later says they’re not. Hanbin was new to the school when Jiwon excitedly introduces him to Yunhyeong. He was nothing but perfect just like the first time that he saw him, and that is the time that Yunhyeong promised to keep Hanbin in his life. Hanbin was nothing but perfect and Yunhyeong sees all the future with him.

Kim Hanbin knew that Jiwon and Yunhyeong’s relationship is not just friends. One time during high school - Yunhyeong pretended to Jiwon boyfriend to scare away suitors. It was so natural that in Hanbin’s eyes it was real. Hanbin never intended to break the bond between Jiwon and Yunhyeong, he couldn’t be the hindrance to the future of both. Of course, Hanbin has thought about it a royalty only fits for royalty. And that was the time that he knew, Song Yunhyeong can never be in his future.

For Song Yunhyeong, seeing Hanbin smiling was already a joy for him. Nothing can make him even happier than sharing a laugh with him. However, it is clear as the sky to Yunhyeong that Hanbin never sees him more than as Jiwon’s childhood friend. Yes, they talk and even bond but other than that there is nothing special. Maybe the only time that they got to be alone together, is when Hanbin volunteers to teach Yunhyeong his chemistry assignment. It was nothing special that just helping a friend.

It was during Yunhyeong’s birthday that Jiwon’s mother discovered that Hanbin is a friend to Yunhyeong. Blinded by his own hate for Jiwon’s mother Hanbin snapped a little when the older woman was provoking him with harsh words and using his mom to hurt him. Being the concubine’s son is nothing but a mistake and disgust to Jiwon’s mother - who is giving warnings and threats to Hanbin to stop getting close to Yunhyeong - with reminders that Yunhyeong belongs to Jiwon. And that’s how he realized that besides their status in life, the universe in against what he felt for Yunhyeong, that they could never be for each other.

It was during the senior year in high school when Yunhyeong and Hanbin’s relationship grew apart. Hanbin decided to give his shot in music. First, it was just auditioning then he got scouted until a company signed him. Hanbin had to transfer to another city, approximately 3 hours away from Yunhyeong. Maybe this is for the best, Hanbin thinks. Maybe this the way that he could be worthy for Yunhyeong. 

The 3-hour train ride never bothered Yunhyeong as he visits Hanbin every now and then. Until he started college, visiting Yunhyeong has been a weekly thing for him already. Sometimes they would meet with Jiwon, sometimes Hanbin was too busy to meet Yunhyeong that he goes home without seeing the later. It was okay, Hanbin’s career was starting to flourish and Yunhyeong understands that. Weeks turned into days and eventually to years that both haven’t kept in touch with each other. 

Not until Jiwon’s accident. It was the first time in years that Yunhyeong and Hanbin saw each other. Now Hanbin isn’t just nothing, instead, he is now king - the entertainment king. All else bow down to him as his career is nothing but stable and huge. Owning his producing company and having his own empire is what Hanbin is in the present. This time he can say that he is a match to Yunhyeong.

However, due to Jiwon’s accidents, rumors & speculations about his death has been passing around. Investors are pulling out and stocks are dropping. Tied in a healthy relationship with Jiwon’s family - Yunhyeong’s family decided that getting married would be the best way to save the empire. So this led to Hanbin pretending as Jiwon while getting married to Yunhyeong. He was happy that even in pretend, he can say that he got married to Yunhyeong. But that doesn't change the fact that he was a replacement.

And there began a colder relationship between Yunhyeong and Hanbin. Since the day that they got married, Yunhyeong noticed that never did once that Hanbin looked him in the eyes. Was it disgust? Was it hate? Yunhyeong doesn’t know the answer. All he thinks of is that the Kim Hanbin he knew from high school isn’t the same Kim Hanbin that sleeps in the same bed as him.

In this marriage that they are bound with, neither one of them has been honest. None of them had a chance to say what they feel. Both lives in secret and fear - one that is afraid of his feels and the other afraid that he isn’t the one that he loves. It is a love that actions can justify but words can define.

What can I say to make you mine, Hanbin thinks.

What can I say for you to look at me like I’m yours, Yunhyeong thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope I didn't make you cry. Please look forward to my next yunbin fanfic. Thank you for reading.


End file.
